Días Perdidos
by candy02
Summary: Holi, soy nueva con eso del Fanfiction pero siempre me gusto el escribir cuentos o historias. Asi que si tengo alguna señal de que debo seguir escribiendo , lo hare -w-


Días Perdidos 

-¡Y-ya no quiero escucharte más! ¡Arréglatelas sola!- le grito con todos los pulmones aquella chica de rubia cabellera, al celular.

Tiro el aparato contra la pared y después se tiró boca arriba en la cama, estaba totalmente roja por la ira, ya no sabía que más hacer o pensar. Quería alejar esos sentimientos. La rubia hizo una mueca y con sus labios formo las palabras "no me importa" .

Hizo media vuelta, para quedar de costado sobre la cama y vio una fotografía en un marco.

Allí se encontraban dos chicas tomadas de las manos y sonriendo: una estaba tomando con su mano un helado, y mostrando sus azules, o mejor dicho Aqua, cabellos. Al lado de ella y haciéndole compañía una petisa ojiceleste mirando hacia el frente. En un costado estaban escritas las palabras "Miku y Rin"

-Miku...- sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas que querían salir. -te extraño- su voz sonó ronca y una lágrima escapo de su ojo.

* * *

-Riiinn... Rin.- le susurro al oído su hermano.

-¿Eh? ¿Tan temprano?- dijo con un bostezo la pequeña de 6 años.

-Ya es tarde. Es nuestro primer día de escuela, ¿Acaso no quieres ir?- comento el chico.

Rin se había dado cuenta de que eran las 7 de la mañana y lo único que hizo fue dormirse de vuelta en la cama.

-Espera, ¡RIIN!- le grito esta vez.

-¿Qué te pasa Len? ¡Aún faltan 4 horas para ir a la escuela!- dijo la rubia enojada por que la despertarán a tal hora.

-Es que...hermanita- le puso una cara tierna.- ...me emociona ir ya que nunca había podido ir a un lugar tan grande lleno de personas con las que podes ser amigos...- a Len le empezaron a brillar los ojos aún con la misma cara.

-Como sea, ahora déjame dormir.- dijo Rin cortante y luego se puso la sábana hasta la cabeza sobre ella indicándole a Len que no la molestara más.

Len entendió el mensaje, pero estaba tan emocionado que solo se fue a la cocina de la casa y se puso a ver por una ventana que estaba por ahí.

-Ya quiero hacer nuevos amigos...-dijo el Rubio en un susurro pero con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Len se resbalo y callo al suelo haciendo un estruendo con el que un vaso de vidrio callo y un sonido más fuerte hizo.

La mama de los dos hermanos escucho el ruido y se levantó de golpe. Al escuchar eso se dio cuenta del culpable y puso una cara de nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo enojada. -Ya van 18 veces...- dio un suspiro y fue hasta el lugar donde provino aquel sonido.

Lo que encontró le asusto un poco, vio a su hijo llorando, con el dedo ensangrentado a causa del vidrio roto que estaba en el suelo.

-Mama... Lo siento.- dijo El Niño de 6 años que se puso a llorar a causa de su herida.

Como tan buena madre que era lo agarro como bebe, le beso el dedo y lo abrazo con delicadeza. -No te preocupes, ya va a sanar- susurro con una melodiosa voz y le dio una sonrisa. El Rubio hizo el mismo gesto y en un parpadeo se quedo dormido aún con su dedo manchado.

-ay Len, ¿Qué haré contigo?- pensó en voz alta. Ágilmente fue hacia el estante de la cocina y agarro una venda que andaba por ahí. Se la puso en el dedo, pulgar, y le beso la mano. Acto seguido salió de la habitación y lo dejo en su cama para que siguiera durmiendo.

* * *

-¡Hey Len! ¡Es hora! ¡Levántate!- dijo su hermana animada sobre la cama de Len.

El abrió de a poco los ojos y vio que ya había salido el sol. En ese momento abrió del todo los ojos y grito: -¡Al fin es hora!- le sonrió a su hermana y ambos saltaron dando vueltas y haciendo que se chocaran con la pared.

-¡Auch!- dijeron al unísono. Ambos empezaron a sollozar pero se sacaron las lágrimas y con el entusiasmo se pusieron rápido el uniforme de su nueva escuela.

-¡Mamaaaaaa!- gritaron los dos hermanos similarmente idénticos del uno al otro.

Una mujer más alta y más grande que ellos entró a la habitación tenía un enorme sombrero y tacos altos. -¿Están listos?-

Ambos asintieron y salieron del departamento del que se encontraban, los dos hermanos tomados de la mano y sonrientes pensando que ese día sería el mejor de todos...

-¡Miren! ¡son gemelos!- grito un chico del aula anunciando la llegada de los hermanos Kagamine.

Todos se impresionaron al verlos, quizás porque nunca vieron a alguien igual antes. En ese momento hubo un pequeño silencio y todos se pusieron a pensar. Las chicas envidiaban a Rin por tener tan cerca de Len su mano. Len en sí era un chico lindo a simple vista, pero sus compañeros lo miraron con rabia por tener toda la atención. Pero no todos eran así...

* * *

-¡Hola!- una chica sonriente que apareció tras de ellos. -Wow, que parecidos.- exclamó impresionada al verlos claramente a los dos, la chica tenía el mismo color de la melena que Rin. Miro fijamente a Len por un rato y después a Rin, realmente le fascinaba ver a dos gemelos exactamente iguales. -¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunto aún con la misma cara.

-Yo soy Len y ella es mi hermana Rin.- dijo el Rubio un poco orgulloso. -¿Y vos?-

-Yo Neru, Neru Akita.- se detuvo por unos instantes y con una cara de duda pronuncio las palabras que Len siempre quiso escuchar alguna vez:- ¿Quieren ser mis amigos?- tan pronto término la oración el Rubio se emocionó y miro fijo a Neru con alegría.

-¡Sí!- grito Len. Salto frente a ella de forma que Rin quedo atrás sin posibilidad de verlos.

- Hola a todos.- entro alguien mayor al aula. Era el maestro.- ¿Pueden sentarse?- dijo el hombre con amabilidad.

Todos obedecieron al maestro y se sentaron en un lugar aleatorio mientras que Neru y Len se pusieron juntos al lado de la pared, Rin quedo atrás de ellos. Al estaba otra chica de rojos cabellos con un tono de rosa sujetados por dos colitas y el pelo le caía en forma ondulada, que parecían taladros. Tenía la cartuchera en un lado de la mesa y decía escrito "Kasane".

Rin se sorprendió al ver que la chica estaba comiendo un pan que se encontraba en sus manos.

-Oye...no se puede comer en clases...- le susurro la oji-celeste.

La pelirroja no le prestó atención y siguió comiendo. La rubia al no encontrar respuesta suspiro y vio al frente. Al ver que el profesor ya había explicado más de la mitad de las cosas y su nombre ya se había escrito en el pizarrón. "Ki-ki...kikima...ya" logro alcanzar a leer. "El nombre de mi maestro es...raro" pensó ella.

-...ahora que terminamos con las explicaciones me gustaría hacer un juego ya que es el primer día y como nadie se conoce aún, esto les ayudara a hacer nuevos amigos- explico el profesor ajustándose los anteojos.

Empezó a mover las mesas y sillas por el salón hasta que término haciendo un círculo con ellas. Todos se confundieron.

-¡Bien! Ahora les digo que esto es para conocerse mejor. De a uno dirán sus nombre y algo sobre ustedes después jugáremos al gallito siego-lo dijo tranquilamente. "¿Gallito siego?" Pensó Rin.

-Empezamos por... ¡Ahí!- señalo a el chico más chico del salón.

Entonces El Niño, con cabellos verdes igual que el pasto, se levantó y empezó a hablar. - Me llamo Gumiya megpoid, lo que más me gusta es jugar a ser pirata, ya que práctico para ser un gran marinero cuando valla en bote todos los días en busca de tesoros.- lo grito y puso una pose mirando hacia arriba con la mano en la frente como si se estuviera tapandose los ojos del sol, mientras sonreía.

Todos se empezaron a reír por lo que el dijo y Gumiya se sonrojo por la vergüenza, luego se sentó. Rin lo vio con cara de preocupada.

Al lado del pelo-verde estaba una chica con un sombrero grande y elegante, se paró y empezó a hablar: -Mi nombre es Ritsu y a mi me gusta mucho la ropa, y yo creo que es mi deber...-puso una cara triunfante.- ¡De decir que este uniformé es horrible!- mostró su remera y señalo como estaba hecho: cada chica tenía que tener una corbata del color que le gustaría pero la remera era de color blanco y usaba pollera corta de color negro, mientras que los chicos usaban pantalones cortos y una camisa negra.

-No me gusta- y en ese momento puso una cara de disgusto.

Igual que anteriormente todos se rieron a excepción de Rin y Len que compartían la misma opinión que Ritsu.

Ella se molesto y de brazos cruzados se sentó de vuelta.

Después de eso cada uno se presentó normalmente, no hubo alguna risa hasta que...

-Mi nombre es Kaito, apellido Shion.- menciono un chico que parecía mayor al resto, aunque tenía el cabello color azul, después continuó - a mi, me gusta mucho el helado, y espero vivir con eso para toda la vida.- comento con una cara de contento hasta que otro chico se levantó y camino hacia el.

-¿No eres un poco grande para estar aquí?- se dirigió seriamente a Kaito.

-Puede ser... ¿Porque?- lo dijo con la misma expresión que el otro.

-Me parece que no deberías estar acá.- le justifico el chico, el cabello de este era el más hermoso de todos los demás y con eso tenía a todas las chicas viéndolo, el omitió eso y con una sonrisa malvada siguió- ¿No tienes 10 años ya Kaito Shion?-

-Oye esper..- quiso detenerlo Kikimaya, pero Kaito le dio una mirada para que se detuviera.

-¿Porque quieres hacer esto de vuelta? a nadie le va a importar...- dijo el del cabello azul.

-¡Ja! Solo eres un pobre infeliz que no tiene padres, eres tan gracioso. A qué solo puedes comprar, con lo poco que tienes helado. Me da tanta pena pero es gracioso porque...

-Por favor, no lo digas- susurro Kaito que estaba a punto de llorar.

Entonces el otro saco de su bolsillo de la camisa una foto que con la que se mostró a Kaito vestido de payaso y lleno de helado en la cara con lastimaduras en los brazos y todo sucio. -Ah, esto.- se la empezó a mostrar a toda la clase y todos se empezaron a reír. A Kaito se le escapó una lágrima.

-Porque me lo tenías que volver a recordar...- pudo pronunciar el azulado.

Todos lloraban de la risa, pero los dos hermanos gemelos lo vieron y fueron para donde estaba el pero el chico de la foto los vio con la mirada y puso una cara de advertencia. Entonces retrocedieron de a poco hasta llegar a sus lugares. Len vio que Neru se reía al igual que los demás y se disgustó con ella.

El profesor llego hasta donde estaban Kaito y el otro y agarro al de hermosa melena su oreja, seriamente pronuncio: -¡León! ¡Deja ya de molestar, ahora siéntate! - y lo soltó.

León con una mueca de disgusto se dirigió a la silla. Kaito se sentó aún con las lágrimas casi saliendo pero tenía la cabeza gacha y sus puños temblaban.

A Rin se le vio la cara de preocupación que tenía con respecto a su compañero.

Entonces el Rubio de León agarró una botella de gaseosa que encontró en el piso y se la tiro al peli-azul, mientras que el quedo completamente empapado por eso, ya que estaba semi abierta la botella. Todos los demás soltaron más carcajadas aún por como había quedado el, entonces tratando de pararse se resbalo y se lastimó. Entonces varios de los alumnos se reían aún más y mas, señalándolo. El no soporto más se fue corriendo fuera del salón. León sólo pudo reír con malicia.

- ¡Ya es todo León! Vamos a hablar afuera.- le dijo el profesor señalando la puerta.

Entonces ambos se fueron, y la clase fue disminuyendo sus risas hasta que reino el silencio.

La chica que se sentaba al lado de Rin la miro fijamente, era la misma pelirroja de antes.

-Hola, Kagamine Rin.- dijo suavemente, con una dulce voz su compañera.

-emm...Hola...Kasane...- dijo ella con cara dudosa, y con lentitud en sus palabras.

-Mi nombre es Teto, perdón por no hablarte antes es que estaba distraída comiendo pan. Es que...me gusta mucho.- y agarro el mismo pan que tenía antes y se lo frotó en la cara.

-Me si cuenta- a Rin se le salió una gota de sudor bajando por el cuello. Y mostro una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Que lindo pelo tienes...-dijo Teto tocándole el Rubio cabello de la otra.

Rin cambió su expresión por una más tranquila y le sonrió dulcemente. La otra no tenía expresión solo se quedo embobada mirando suaves cabellos de esta. Después de un momento ella empezó a olerlo.

-¿Eh?¿Q-que estas ha-haciendo?- Pronuncio Rin un poco sonrojada y se estaba empezando a incomodar. La cara de Teto estaba muy cerca de la suya.

En ese momento vino Ritsu al lugar donde se encontraban las dos, ya que donde estaba solo conseguía aburricion. Esta se sentó en el piso y solo las vio, Rin aprovecho el momento para separase de la chica taladros y se acercó a la otra para preguntar que hacia ahí.

-Estaba aburrida, y veo que ustedes ya son amigas así que vine a hablar. -dijo tranquilamente -¿Puedo saber sus nombres?-

-Ohh...Rin-chan ya somos amigas.- Teto siempre pronunciaba las cosas tranquilamente sin ninguna emoción, sus ojos estaban siempre entrecerrados y nunca mostraba que sonreía, hasta ahora.

- ¿A-a-a- amigas? -quiso intentar hablar Rin pero la vergüenza le gano y no pudo decir nada más.

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué te sonrojas?- pregunto Ritsu. Noto lo roja que se encontraba Rin es ese momento.

-Es que nunca...eh tenido amigas.- llego a decir la rubia mirando hacia la ventana pero aún con el mismo sonrojo que antes.

-¿A no? Mmm...entonces ¿Quieres también ser mi amiga?- le sonrió la del sombrero.

-E-esta bien...- en ese momento ella quedo callada unos instantes hasta que después de pensar lo lindo que era que ya tuviera amigas sonrió.

-¡Genial! Y...emm...- miro a la otra chica al lado de ella.

-Me llamo Teto Kasane.-

-¡Teto! Que lindo nombre, ¿entonces somos las tres amigas?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

-Claro.- las otras dos pudieron distinguir una leve sonrisa de parte de ella. Ambas sonrieron.

-Teto...creo que tenemos el mismo color de pelo.- entonces Ritsu agarro un mechón de pelo de ella y su nueva amiga y se lo mostró.

-Es cierto, pero el tuyo...- empezó a tocar el cabello de ambas.- es más suave y liso.-

Ritsu hizo una pequeña risita y luego miro a Rin - ¡Hey Rin! creo que a ti te falta algo...- Ristu hizo un gesto de duda y empezó a mirar a la rubia de arriba a bajó. -ah ¡Ya se! - exclamo ella y agarro un pañuelo que tenía atado a su muñeca y se lo puso como lazo en forma de moño a su amiga, después le acomodo el flequillo de modo que quedara de costado y como era evidente que le molestaría el pelo en la cara se sacó dos hebillas que tenía ella y se las puso para que resaltaran más sus ojos.

-Perfecto.- le sonrió a Rin y ella con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, encongio los hombros y miro a su hermano que estaba al lado.

El estaba de espalda a ella hablando y teniendo una conversación con Neru.

¿Porque esta hablando con ella? Se dijo a sí misma Rin. Pero después vio a los demás y todos estaban o riendo o hablando con alguien. Al ver que todos hablaban entonces llamo la atención de su hermano para poder hablar con el.

-si...¿Rin?- entonces quedo impresionado por ver a su hermana diferente. "Que linda..." Se decía en su cabeza.

-¿Qué piensas de esto?- mostró su cabeza y cabello para que Len pudiera ver cada parte de ella.

-Te queda m-muy bien- y le mostró a Rin una cara de asombrado y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Rin le sonrió y soltó una leve risita.

Se dio la vuelta y dejo que Len siguiera hablando con Neru pero el la seguía viendo, esta vez un poco más tímido.

-¿Len?- le pregunto Neru, moviendo un poco la cabeza para el costado.

El no escucho eso y siguió admirando a su hermana.

Había pasado más de media hora y el profesor aún no volvía. Sólo Rin se dio cuenta de que tardaban mucho esas tres peculiares personas.

Sus amigas seguían hablando de temas divertidos, mientras que se reían, Rin aún preocupada veía la puerta para saber cuando iba a aparecer alguien para calmarla.

...

Nadie.

...

Y pasaban los segundos.

...

...

...

-Hola, de vuelta.- dijo entrando el profesor. Con León al lado. -Perdonen si tardamos demasiado.-

León hizo una sonrisa malvada.

Todos empezaron a cuchillero cosas mientras que un poco más calmada Rin vio a...esperen...¿Y Kaito?

Rin se apresuró a ir hasta donde se encontraba la puerta para salir pero el adulto la detuvo.

-lo siento pero, ¿Kaito?- dijo inocentemente.

-Se fue a casa, va a regresar cuando se encuentre seco.- aseguro serio.

Rin puso una cara de tristeza, sabía que no era por eso. Quería ir con el para ayudarlo.

-¿Rin?-. Se preocupó su hermano. Mientras que el se dio la vuelta y vio como alguien los espiaba. Esa persona se escondió agachando la cabeza rápidamente. Len corrió hacia la ventana. Lo estaban espiando desde afuera y vio a la persona que se escondía; -¿Kaito?- lo vio más de cerca casi callendose de la ventana eh hizo una leve pausa.- no espera...¿Quien eres tu?-


End file.
